Citas a ciegas
by QueenTsukiyomi
Summary: Hinata es obligada a por sus amigas a asistir a citas a ciegas, es ahí donde conoce a un misterioso pelirrojo...


Dedicado a **Pitukel** :)

* * *

><p>…<em>Me gusta tener sexo en la primera cita para saber si somos compatible…<em>

…_Tengo un fetiche con los pies, si no estás dispuesta a sacarte los zapatos, es mejor que terminemos ahora mismo con esto…_

…_¿No te vas a tomar la bebida? ¡Genial! Estoy en medio de una dieta a base de líquidos, aunque siempre me causan muchos gases…_

…_¿Siempre usas esos feos lentes de contactos? ¡Pareces un monstruo!..._

Hinata apretó sus parpados al oír el molesto pitido que anunciaba el termino de los tres minutos reglamentarios de las citas express, por un segundo pensó en levantarse, tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo, pero luego recordó que Ino la miraba desde el mesón de recepción y que Sakura estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, vigilando que nadie se pasara de listo con las asistentes. Jamás debería haber aceptado que la arrastraran a este emprendedor negocio que habían creado. Suspiró temblorosamente y abrió sus ojos, impactando con unos de color turquesa.

Si había algo que le llamara la atención de un hombre a Hinata Hyuuga eran los ojos y estos en específicos enviaron un impulso eléctrico a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Un poco aturdida le dio una larga mirada al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella: partiendo por su desordenado cabello rojo, por el kanji 'Ai' tatuado en su frente, por su pálida piel, por sus ojeras que le daban un toque aun más intenso a su mirada, por su perfecta nariz y terminando en sus delgados labios que se movían lentamente.

—…_Gaara…_

¿Gaara? ¿Qué Gaara? ¡Oh! ¡Ese era su nombre! Hinata enrojeció, sintiéndose estúpida, bajó su mirada al plato de pizza y aclaró su garganta, nerviosa.

—H-Hinata. –balbuceó repentinamente avergonzada por la indiscreta mirada que le había dado.

—Mph.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos luego, ella se removió inquieta y él apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Realmente no estoy interesado en esta tontería.

— ¡Y-Yo t-tampoco! –balbuceó Hinata cubriendo su rostro con su cabello y mirando por encima de su hombro, encontrándose enseguida con el pulgar alzado de Ino.- ¿Ves a la rubia del mesón? Es mi a-amiga, e-ella m-me obligó a v-venir.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que no estás interesada en salir con alguien?

—b-bueno… me gustaría tener una pareja, es bueno tener alguien que te acompañe y te ame, p-pero… -ella se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua, mirando en otra dirección.- Pero n-nadie se ha enamorado nunca de mi.

— ¿Nunca?

—Nunca. –repitió Hinata hundiendo sus hombros y sonando nostálgica.

—De mi tampoco. –dijo Gaara tan inexpresivo como al principio, luego ladeó su cabeza y le miró profundamente:- Sin embargo, te has enamorado, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, enrojecida, y luego mordió su labio inferior. ¿Era tan fácil de leer? le envió una mirada más confiada al pelirrojo quien se mantenía quieto y distante. Dios, él realmente era muy guapo. Mucho.

—Yo nunca lo he hecho. No de una mujer.

_Demasiado bueno para ser real. _Hinata perdió hasta la más mínima ilusión en tener una segunda cita con el pelirrojo.

— ¿e-eres h-homosexual? –preguntó distraída, luego cubrió su boca y entornó sus ojos, demasiado avergonzada por el cuestionamiento.

—No. –contestó él luego de un par de segundos, encogiéndose de hombros, sin quitarle la mirada de encima:- Simplemente nunca me he enamorado.

—Qué triste –murmuró Hinata jugando con la pajita de su bebida, perdiéndose la mirada aturdida que le envió el chico.- enamorarse es un sentimiento increíble, te hace ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, te hace más fuerte.

—Interesante –dijo Gaara y Hinata alzó su cabeza horrorizada por haberle dicho todas esas cosas, él tenía sus labios alzados en una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa, mirándola aún demasiado fijamente. Ella volvió a sonrojarse, duro, y se quedaron en silencio, asombrosamente, no era incomodo.

Alguien repentinamente aclaró su garganta, sobresaltándolos, Hinata alzó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre mayor que parecía muy interesado en su discreto escote, incomoda, se cubrió con la chaqueta.

—Ya es mi turno –dijo el hombre sin importarle que su mirada siguiese pegada a sus pechos. Gaara dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó con calma, antes de ir muy lejos miró sobre su hombro.

— ¿No vienes, _Hinata_?

Ella mordió su labio y asintió, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas, se apresuró a alcanzar al pelirrojo. No tenía fe en encontrar al amor de su vida en ese lugar, ¿pero quién sabe? Quizás era el comienzo de alguna linda amistad con ese guapo e interesante hombre.


End file.
